Old ROBLOX Wiki Template Changelog
This is the changelog for the ROBLOXWikis Template TWEM wrote on September 20th, 2017 but was removed by Weather Synchronize on October 17th, 2017 with the following notes: " There is the page of edit history, why do you need a change log here, not to mention it takes more than half of the documentation and looks like biography? It is RIDICULOUS!!!". TWEM Then brought back the changelog on January 6th, 2018 and removed a lot of details that were not relevant enough and notified Weather Synchronize about it. Changelog September 20th 2017 * TWEM changed the background colors for the whole template, table cells, and buttons in favor of his multi wiki css file. In the file, he added CSS that make the colors darker upon hovering over any part of the template and even darker when hovering over a specific row. The odd rows have brighter colors instead of the even rows, and when hovering over links the link color changes to white (these changes only apply to wikis that have TWEM's multi css file). The shadow has also been adjusted. August 2017 August 27th 2017: TWEM saw that John20167 created a separate documentation page for the template and TWEM then decided to move the documentation from the template onto this page. This was also the day where TWEM completely rewrote existing history on the template and added a bunch of changelogs and renamed the Template History section he created in July to "Changelogs" and changed the "About" button to the "Documentation & Changelogs" button. TWEM then added variables onto the template along with CSS comments with explanations. The variables make it easier to edit the template and can reduced file size. TWEM added a variable for link colors so instead of changing the text color of every link manually or using find a replace, a variable can define the text color which is referenced by every link. TWEM also wanted to feature wikis on upcoming ROBLOX games and ROBLOX games that have been released less than a month ago which are highlighted. He then added highlighted text above the table saying Highlighted Links feature wikis on upcoming ROBLOX games or games that have been released less than a month ago * August 23rd 2017: TWEM wanted to see if the give the header elements a center alignment but due to way that the real HTML is setup by wikia, it didn't seem feasible to him. He then added the text above the table: "Check out other wikias developed by the ROBLOX Community" * August 1st 2017: Ender01 changed the background for the poll collapse button from bright red to blue, changed the left cell colors to have the same background and a grey border. Ender01 also changed the right cell colors to have two red backgrounds as a pattern. on the 16th, Ender01 changed the poll collapse color from grey to blue. July 31st 2017 TWEM decided to change the structure of the template to be based off the Miner's Haven Update Template he created a few months prior (which is actually based off of a template he found visiting the Teen Titans Go wiki once but did many edits to it to make it look completely different). TWEM colored each table cell with background and accent red colors (refer to the design section on the top of the page. He kept the alphabetical order but instead of going left to right, the order goes from up to down. TWEM then placed the template documentation as a hidden section in the template and add two buttons next to the header including "Template Page" (which links to the template) and About which open and closes the template documentation. TWEM also added inline CSS in the documentation section to keep the design compatible with other wikias. after TWEM published this post, Rash20000 messaged TWEM that they liked the old design better and reverted his edit from before cells had individual colors had their own background color. TWEM responded to his message and added a poll onto the template to see if users liked the new or old designs and TWEM tested to see if the poll would work across wikias, it seemed to him that they did. But after days, TWEM removed the poll seeing that not that many people responded to the poll. July 30th 2017 The day after the two year anniversary of the official release of Windows 10, TWEM comes back to the template after going a long time without editing it and sees how many wikis have been added to the template and realizes that the template would look like a mess to users and that he needed to change the design of the template once more to make it look more proffesional. TWEM added a header image "ROBLOX, Powering Imagination" and removed the shadow from the header and also restructured the template. TWEM created a flex box with five sections and divided the links in alphabetical order. He used a one red background with bright red text. TWEM thought of going with an actual table structure but thought it would be too confusing for others to edit. TWEM wanted the code for the template to be clean making it easy to edit and thought that the strcuture he changed it too would be fine because there would be a balance between the sections in terms of how many wikis were on each one but later that day realized that that wouldn't be the case but he didn't think of any new structure ideas until that nigh to work on the next day. TWME also tried to add documention onto only the template page using the tag which worked on other templates he made in the past but didn't work on this one, the documentation was visible on pages with the template inserted. July 2nd 2017 Rash pokes around with the template again and changes the header from grey and back to red. Endoer01 also edited the template chaging the dimensions of the logo background to change it from a circle to an oval. March 17th 2017 Rash spent some time poking around with the ROBLOX wikis template, adding some wikis to it but changed the background color of the icon to navy and changed it back later that day. Rash also changed the link of the Arcane Adventure wikis to black and back to white, and changed the colors of the dots from white to black. The Template didn't receive that many changes other than new wikis from here until July 2017, but a lot of wikis have been added from the time frame which influenced the edits TWEM did in July 2017. January 11th 2017 In early January, ROBLOX announced some changes to their brand, introducing some of their very first toys, a new ROBLOX Logo (which resembles a popular snack in the US called Cheez it, and a new ROBLOX Anthem (which received a degree of backlash from the ROBLOX community). TWEM was on vacation that the time, since the place he was in was around 15 hours ahead of California time, he found out a bit later but soon updated the template so the the ROBLOX R was replaced with the new ROBLOX logo. December 2016 TWEM wanted to give the template more flavor and gave the template a red background color and changed the header section to give it a darker red background with it's own shadow. TWEM also added an icon to the right of the background which links to the home page of the official ROBLOX wiki and moved the title from the center to the left. October 29th 2016 After the page has been unedited after an month, TWEM came back to it and edited the template to try to give it a matertial design, look, he changed the background to a translucent grey. September 2016 * September 27th: Ender01 removed the about section and later TWEM agreed so after thinking that it used up a lot of space. Ender01 also reduce the font size a bit but still bigger than it was originally. * September 24th: TWEM does his first edits on the template after being notified by Ender01 about editing on this template, TWEM significantly increase the font size, changed the code structure of the template from a table to using HTML div elements, and added an about section onto the template. * September 23rd: Ender01 changed the background back to grey * September 19th: The original version of the template can be viewed here. Ender created the template with a wikia table template structure (without the cells) with a few wikias and dots to divide each wikia link. Later that day, Programming Universe changed the background color from grey to blue